Just An Empty Space
by CrazyBade
Summary: Now that Bree feels like an empty space, will she ever feel whole again? She lost the object that created her very existence; her bionic chip. Roman and Riker tricked her into feeling like she had to destroy who she was...to help someone. They were never after Kaz, Skylar and Oliver, but instead after the people who were shielding them. (Sequel to "I destroy everything!" )
1. Prolouge

" _What…what do you mean there's…there's nothing you can do?"_

" _Bree, Douglas and I have tried everything."_

" _I…I don't understand, Douglas. You've done it before."_

" _That's because it was your chip that got ruined last time, but now it's—"_

" _It's me that's ruined, isn't it?"_

"…"

"…"

" _Mr. Davenport, it's me that's ruined…"_

" _No, Bree! You are_ _ **not**_ _ruined! Don't you ever say that again!"_

" _It's just some unfortunate things happen, Princess. I mean just because you can't be bionic anymore, it doesn't mean that you're ruin—"_

" _Can I be alone?"_

" _Bree, I really think it's best if you have someone right now. "_

" _I can get Kaz. I know you guys are really close, and I just want to make sure —"_

" _Donnie, stop! This is already a lot for Bree to handle."_

" _Douglas, I need to—"_

" _Donald, no! She wants to be alone. Look at her!"_

"…"

"…"

"… _"_

" _I just want to be… I just_ _ **need**_ _to be alone right now."_

" _O…okay, Bree."_

" _We'll all be out here if you need us."_

''''

Those few minutes of her demanding to be left alone had slowly turned into hours. The worry in the house that night had only continued to intensify the longer she chose to stay in her capsule. Each one of them tried going to her, knocking on her capsule, and begging her to say something. Kaz was the only one that could even get Bree to unlock her capsule, and she still wouldn't come out. She allowed _him_ to could come in, but she wouldn't come out to them.

However, it wasn't long before Douglas had strongly asked them to respect her wishes. He promised them that Bree would come around. Likewise, Douglas also explained that it had to be on her terms, not theirs. 

" _Bree has to come to terms with this herself."_

" _You guys can't help her this time."_

" _It takes time to understand that nothing will be the same."_

" _The emptiness she's feeling isn't just going to disappear."_

" _That aching feeling that consumes you when a huge part of you feels like its missing, doesn't just vanish as easy as it comes."_

" _I would_ _ **know**_ _!"_

Mr. Davenport wanted to refuse. He wanted to comfort his daughter, but even he knew his brother was right this time. After all, he had snatched his brother's children and left him with the same emptiness Bree was feeling. It was a decision Mr. Davenport would never regret making, as those kids were unsafe with Douglas at the time, but he still caused his brother to feel that pain. Mr. Davenport even gulped after staring into his brother's eyes because he realized something drastic. Mr. Davenport had realized, after locking eyes with his brother, that it would always haunt him.

His brother's nightmare of losing his kids would never vanish. That was a nightmare that he would be living in forever. It was a nightmare that he would never wake up from. It would **always** continue to circle his daily thoughts. It would **always** be there taunting him. It would **always** be there begging him to give into that craving of revenge. Douglas was just taking it day by day, putting all his effort into not giving into those evil thoughts that resided in him. And it was then when a new level of respect for his younger brother came upon Mr. Davenport.

" _Douglas is right. We need to give Bree some space."_

So they listened.

''''

We shouldn't have.

That's exactly what the family thought as they watched each miserable week turn into tortured months.

The only relief the family seemed to get was when Bree allowed Kaz in her capsule for those first couple of months. It made the family feel like Bree was slowly coming around. Kaz would go in every night and stay with her. There would be nights where she would seem fine with him. He'd slip in and she'd seem happy even. They would speak in low whispers, and he'd even get her to laugh a few times. Chase saw the way his sister seemed to almost be content with him, as his capsule was right next to hers. Chase could even hear her laugh, but then other nights she would demand Kaz to just leave her alone. Chase had even saw Bree spit at him once, screeching at him that this was his fault; that if he wasn't such an irresponsible idiot, then this never would have happened to her.

" _I freaking hate you, Kaz!"_

" _If you weren't such an irresponsible idiot, then I would have never had to save your ass."_

" _You caused me to lose my bionics, you insufferable jerk."_

" _Now just leave me the hell alone!"_

It's safe to say that Kaz stopped asking her to open her capsule after that. Who could really blame him? What she had accused him of had burned him. It would take much more than just some simple alone time for a few weeks to fix.

Then a few months passed and Chase was awoken up by a scream from Bree. She was screaming for Kaz; screaming that she was sorry, and that she knew it wasn't his fault. To Chase, it almost sounded like his sister was begging Kaz to come back. Chase had bolted out of his capsule to calm her down, but she had only continued to sob and scream. It dawned on Chase that his sister went insane. She became insane from no human interaction for months, but that wasn't their faults. She was the one to refuse to talk to anyone.

As weird as it was that she only called for Kaz, it made just as much sense. Kaz was the only person she talked to when she closed herself off from everyone. Then when she kicked him out for all those months, she didn't talk to anyone else. They all put in efforts, but she just shot them all down.

Bree didn't want Kaz then! She didn't want anyone then.

But now she wanted Kaz; a guy she barely met.

But just not Chase; her own brother.

Chase had kicked the wall in despair, letting out a scream of pure frustration, as he rushed out of the room to retrieve Kaz. This wasn't fair. It killed Chase inside to know that his sister didn't want his comfort. Why was she only talking to Kaz? What could Kaz offer her that her own family couldn't?

" _My sister wants you!"_

" _She hates me! Its better you go to her!"_

" _She doesn't want_ _ **me**_ _! She wants_ _ **you**_ _!"_

And all Chase could do was stand back and watch as Kaz rushed to his sister. He could only watch with raw pain in his eyes as she unlocked her capsule for Kaz, letting him give her the comfort that Chase so desperately wanted to give her.

And it freaking _crumbled_ him.

However, then she suddenly just quit letting Kaz in.

She gave no reason.

No emotion even.

Bree just stopped.

The family was helpless because at least when Bree allowed Kaz in her capsule, she wasn't closing herself off to the world.

Now she really was.

 **Hey guys! It's great to be back! I promised you a sequel! So as promised, here's the prologue to that sequel :) It really shows what happened in those months Bree found out that she couldn't be bionic anymore. Now there's a reason why Bree was only letting Kaz in her capsule. And believe it or not, it has nothing to do with the way she might feel about him. She feels nothing more for him then she does for Chase…at the moment.**

 **The beginning of this fic isn't about romance. She just feels comfortable around Kaz. The fact that she doesn't know him as well as Chase actually makes it easier to talk. She doesn't feel like he's disappointed in her, like she would feel if she were talking to Chase, or anyone else. Bree feels like because she lost her bionics, she won't be looked at the same again. She thinks that her family has stopped looking at her like the true warrior that she is. Now obviously that's not true, but that's how Bree feels right now.**

 **Kaz never really knew her with bionics, so she doesn't feel like he's disappointed in her. Does that make any sense? It's honestly just for that simple reason. It may seem like more, and you may wish that it's more, but it's really not. It's just that reason.**

 **Anyways, I hope that this sequel seems interesting. If not, let me know! I don't want to spend time writing something that you guys don't like:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bree had stepped out of her capsule one afternoon, and had quietly walked down the stairs. It was the first time she had left her room in at least eight months. Hope was filled within her. Where she had gotten the hope, Bree would have told you if she wouldn't have overheard what Chase, her own brother and teammate, responded to Skylar….

" _The whole balance is falling apart, Chase. How are we going to go on missions now?"_

" _ **Skylar, Bree's absence is a disappointment because she's my sister. I obviously love her, but you have all of her bionic abilities and more. Remember that. We'll be perfectly safe on missions without her."**_

" _Chase…"_

" _ **No, Skylar… "**_

" _ **I….I mean even if she still had her bionics, we'd probably never need them."**_

Bree remembered biting her lip, trying extremely hard to not let the warm tears fall as she stood there, forcing herself to painstakingly listen to the rest of their conversation. How could she have just gone back upstairs after learning what her brother really thought of her?

Bree remembered the damning feeling of her bare feet frozen to the cold steps, as she tried to convince herself that this wasn't her brother. Her mouth agape, she felt world-trembling rejection crash into her. The only thing Bree could do was continuously shake her head back and forth, refusing to believe what was deafening her ears.

" _So, you're saying that Bree wouldn't be useful even if she still had her bionics?"_

" _How could you say that, Chase? She's your sister!"_

She remembered how her eyes lit up for the slightest second, as Skylar actually believed she was still worth something, but a hardened stare quickly replaced it. How could she be happy with Skylar? Sure, she was backing her up, but it still didn't change things. Skylar was still on her way to replacing her.

" _ **Well, I don't want to say that. But once I got to thinking, it's kind of true."**_

" _ **But I would NEVER say that to her!"**_

And since Bree had chosen to trust herself, her reward seemed to be getting the front row seat of watching Chase reinforce her replacement…

How could he do this to her? So much for thinking maybe everything would be ok. So much for thinking that she could still be Bree; the legendary badass, without her bionics.

"…"

The silence from Skylar spoke volumes to Bree. She knew that as much as Skylar hated to admit it, even she was beginning to understand Chase's reasoning. After all, how could she not?

Skylar was here with her own super-speed, so Bree even had to admit it to herself. Chase was right. The team would be fine without her. They would be _safe_ without her. Bree had felt so many emotions that afternoon. Her first emotion was relief. It was relieving to know that her family and friends would be safe, but it still sent earth-shattering pain through her…to know that no one needed her anymore.

Her second emotion had to do with feeling hatred towards Skylar. Bree was guilt-ridden because of it, as a part of her loved Skylar like a sister, but she still felt it inside her. It was the kind of hate that even she herself hated for feeling. She hated herself for feeling it even. It was the kind of hate that was raw, and filled with so many deadly toxins. It was the kind of hate that she would feel pleasure from whenever she would send a cold glare towards Skylar. It was the only type of hate that allowed the wounded expression on Skylar's face to excite her.

" _ **Skylar, you have super-spee—"**_

" _But so does Bree, Chase!"_

And Bree wanted to slam herself against the wall for feeling it towards her. Fore Skylar didn't deserve it at all. Bree knew she wanted her to come back. Bree knew she wanted to help her restore her abilities. Skylar had hope for Bree that one day she'd get her abilities back, just like she had gotten her powers back. And this is how Bree dared to think about her; dreaming that one day Skylar's bed would burst into flames with her laying peacefully in it, as her skin slowly burnt to ashes.

Now of course that would never happen. Bree knew Skylar could easily escape it with her powers, but it still didn't stop her from _craving_ it with everything in her. Bree knew it was a sickening and twisted craving, but she still couldn't stop herself from wanting it.

It was incredibly agonizing to feel a feeling that you couldn't control…no matter how hard you wanted too, or knew you should. Bree would frequently wake up in loud regretful sobs; sobs that of course Skylar slept through, and would smack her head against the wall for dreaming and feeling those thoughts towards her.

Chase had even woke up once, and the capsules were supposedly sound proof. The look she remembered him giving her screamed,

"It's just Bree being insane again. And it's a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I don't have time to quiet her down. Hopefully she'll quiet down herself…but I doubt it."

It was almost like he completely lost all hope for her. Maybe he even lost all respect towards her as well. Now of course, this was after she had heard the conversation between him and Skylar. Bree didn't think she truly felt hatred for Skylar before that conversation. She had only slightly disliked her because Bree wasn't an idiot about things. She had a huge feeling in the first couple of weeks of locking herself in her capsule, that she was being replaced. But to have it actually confirmed by her own brother….

" _ **No! She HAD super-speed!"**_

" _ **She HAD bionics, Skylar!"**_

" _ **There's a difference!"**_

It consumed her with such a gruesome kind of hate; a hate that she hadn't even felt for Giselle…and she had tried to kill her younger brother. Did she actually hate Skylar; an innocent girl, a friend that she had once called her sister, more than the vicious villain that tried to kill her younger brother?

How. Was. That. Possible?

Abandonment…

Feeling like you're abandoned is an ugly emotion itself. It has shown to _strike_ that last chord remaining inside someone. But the feeling of being replaced is quick to _snap_ that last chord; the chord that's unfortunately already been struck by the first feeling; abandonment.

Abandonment sneaks upon you. It doesn't matter if you make _yourself_ feel the abandonment, or _someone else_ gives you a reason to feel it, because either way it's a feeling that you're going to still feel. Whether someone abandons you, or you abandon them, which tricks your emotions into feeling like you got abandoned by them, you still have that ugly feeling inside you.

A feeling that you can't get rid of.

"…"

"…"

" _It's not her fault that she lost them."_

And when that feeling closes in on you, you run, and run, and run. You might stop to think at the top of the stairs of hopelessness, "What if I stayed?", but that feeling of abandonment just continues to consume you. You feel the flame of abandonment surround you, taunting you, and then you start back where you left off for that one second; you run.

" _ **And I'm not saying it is."**_

And you miss the words behind you.

And you miss what you were supposed to hear; that you abandoned them first.

" _ **You know, Skylar."**_

" _ **Maybe this is Bree's fault!"**_

" _ **Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to abandon us…"**_

" _Chase…!"_

" _ **Skylar, I'm done talking about this!"**_

" _ **You asked, and I answered!"**_

" _Way to close up a conversation,_ _ **mission leader**_ _!"_

" _ **Go, Skylar."**_

" _And that's perfectly fine with me…"_

But most of all, you miss seeing all the pain you caused to the people you loved the most.

And it's all because of the feeling of being replaced.

''''

Kaz had told her one night that it was her choice to choose who she wanted to be in life. He reminded her that even if she wasn't bionic anymore, she could still be who she wanted to be. He shared with her one of his biggest secrets growing up with Oliver; that he had always dreamed about becoming a superhero….even though he wasn't one back then.

" _You know, Bree,"_

" _Growing up there was nothing I wanted more than becoming a superhero."_

Bree could still remember that amused laugh that escaped him afterwards.

" _And…and it's ironic because back then I thought superheroes weren't even real, you know."_

" _I was so sure that it was just an infatuation I had with my comic books."_

" _But it didn't mean I stopped desperately hoping I could become one, Bree."_

" _I was just really fixated on the idea, I guess."_

" _I mean even Oliver was."_

Sheremembered interrupting him with a slight grin, teasing him to ease the tension that she could feel coming from him.

" _ **Kaz, are you actually using a big word like "fixation"?"**_

And remembering the playful glare that he sent her still made her stomach flutter.

" _I can use big words when I want too."_

The gaze that he looked at her with, his lips forming an adorable puppy-like pout, still made her smile even when she felt alone.

" _That's not nice, you know."_

She had let her own quiet, playful laugh escape her.

It was the first laugh that she had let out in a while.

How could she have forgotten it?

" _ **I do know, Kazimierz."**_

He had laughed and turned serious again, which was exactly what Bree was trying to avoid by teasing him.

Kaz had just continued on, completely missing Bree's weariness.

He explained to her that even after he started working at Mighty Med, he still dreamed about the idea at times…because it just wasn't enough. Kaz told her that he understood her more then she thought. He expressed that he got where she was coming from; that saving superheroes didn't mean it made him one himself. Kaz had expressed that with a type of raw emotion that Bree had never seen come from him before.

" _I get it, Bree!"_

Bree remembered how the dry laugh that he let out shook her. It almost seemed to her that he was fighting with his own inner demons. To Bree, she wouldn't have thought Kaz would have inner demons at all. To her, he's always been so laid back. He gave out the persona that he was always filled with happiness, cracking jokes and what not with everyone. To think that Kaz was fighting with any demons at all was just unimaginable.

" _I get what you must be asking yourself every day…because I used to do the same while working at Mighty Med ok."_

" _How does saving someone without powers mean I'm a superhero?"_

" _That's it, right?"_

" _But in your case Bree, how does saving people without my bionics mean I'm a bionic hero?"_

" _Am I close, Bree?"_

She remembered glaring at him. But she wasn't quite sure if she was mad at him because he was raising his voice, or because she knew what Kaz was saying was getting to her.

Either way, Bree had raised her voice right back.

" _ **I can't be a bionic hero without my bionics, Kaz!"**_

Kaz didn't even bother to pretend like he had heard her, when obviously he did, judging by the fire that ignited in his eyes.

" _But you know something, Bree!"_

" _I never let the fact that I didn't have powers stop me from getting my job done!"_

Bree remembered locking eyes with him for a long while. His determined brown eyes meeting her regretful brown ones. It must have been for at least two minutes before she allowed herself to ask,

" _ **And…and what job was that?"**_

The nervous stutter Bree let out was because she already knew his response.

She remembered Kaz looking at her with such a soft gaze, his eyes still very much locked with hers.

" _Saving others!"_

It was definitely the smartest wisdom Kaz had ever gave.

It was exactly what Kaz said that gave her hope.

It was exactly what she needed to hear to find that strength hidden inside her.

But it was what Bree had overheard Chase say to Skylar, that made her feel what she had felt when she crashed into that Eiffel Tower in what seemed like so long ago.

Defeated.

In more ways than one.

''''

Seeing Bree standing in her capsule with a book in her hand, Kaz walked up to the glass. He knocked once, making Bree lift her head up from her book.

She stared at him with annoyance in her eyes, "What?"

"I saw you."

Accusation filled Kaz's tone, and it made Bree slam her book closed with a tightened jaw.

"What?" She asked again with gritted teeth.

However, she couldn't stop her eyes from showing confusion. And she wanted to curse herself because showing confusion meant also showing weakness.

Kaz looked at her with a patronizing smirk. "I saw you listening in on Chase and Skylar's conversation on the stairs last week." He tilted his head at her.

Bree just stared at him with eyes that were pleading for him to stop talking.

Kaz continued in a softer voice. "They were wrong!"

 **Wow! This was a whirlwind of a chapter, wasn't it? Lol. I'm going to explain it a bit to ease any confusion you might have. In the beginning of the chapter, it was all about how Bree was feeling. There was a twist though. I wrote how she was feeling in between the lines of Skylar and Chase's conversation. It should be self-explanatory that she overheard their conversation. It was a very difficult chapter to write. It was a mixture of the past and the present. Then I wrote her remembering why she stepped out of her capsule in the first place. It takes you to Kaz and Bree's conversation…which she's remembering from the past in the present. It's confusing. I know. Lol. Then at the end which is the cliff hanger, it's all present. The beginning of the chapter explained everything she was feeling, and then Kaz came and knocked on her capsule. So if you were to put this chapter into a movie scene, you would see Bree thinking about the past in the present, probably flashbacks would occur like Chase and Skylar's convo for example, and then you would see Kaz walking over to her.**

 **Like I said, wow! It was fun but very hard to write. I hope you loved it though. For all the Braz shippers out there, I'm locking my windows and my bedroom door. I left you with a bad cliffhanger involving Braz and I'm sorry, but it had to happen. Lol. Let's just say that the next chapter will be the chapter that Bree finally comes out of her capsule:) And I will hopefully stop mixing the past and the present together!**

 **P.S: This was a period of Bree locking herself in her capsule for about 8 months that was written in two chapters (another thing that was hard to write btw). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update faster, but keep in mind that I'm a senior in high school about to enter college. I got a lot of work surrounding me right now. Lol. Until next time guys! Review, favorite and follow! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bree slowly closed her book with a nonchalant look. She licked her pink lips once, holding the book tightly against her chest. Her pink lips felt extremely dry and crusty to her. Sliding her tongue along the dryness again, she winced. Dry cracks were splitting the skin of her full lips, creating a yucky feeling. Her mind tried to think back to last time she used chap-stick. She couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember the last time she brushed her teeth. It's not like it mattered though. Bionic humans couldn't ruin their teeth, or dirty them as easily as regular humans could. It was another perk of being bionic. And even though she no longer had a bionic chip inside her, her body structure still gave her those bionic 'health abilities'.

Likewise, not having to brush your teeth didn't mean it prevented your breath from smelling. It just meant that her teeth wouldn't get damaged, so she guessed that her breath probably smelt of rotten salmon by now. Maybe even worse. She shuttered inwardly, giving herself a reminder to brush her teeth afterwards.

Continuing to just stare at him through the glass with unblinking eyes, Bree slid her cylinder capsule door open. Her toes stopped at the edge, teetering, as if she was still debating on whether or not she should come out of her prison. The prison she locked _herself_ up in, mind you.

Kaz stared into her brown eyes for a minute. He reached a hopeful hand out to her, before letting it drop to his side when all he got in return was a look of carelessness. Through his own defeated brown eyes, Kaz looked like he wanted to scream desperate words at her.

 _Come out of your solitude!_

 _We miss you!_

 _Please!_

Bree felt amusement fill her stomach when Kaz opened his arms out towards her. She was quick to just roll her brown eyes and shove him out of her path. "I need to brush my teeth!"

That was the only response Kaz had gotten from her before she was out of her room, across the hall, and into the bathroom with the sound of the door slamming behind her.

"O…ok then." Kaz murmured, feeling utterly shocked at what just transpired here. "Does that mean Bree is joining us for dinner tonight or…?"

''''

 _Kaz doesn't need to be so dramatic. A hug? Really? It's not like I came out of my capsule because I suddenly think I'm good enough. Or because I suddenly disagree with what Chase said to Skylar. I'm only coming out because I'm bored. That's all. And I'll be sure to keep out of everyone's way too. Even Skylar's—my replacement. I'm not needed on missions. I'm not needed anywhere. Chase has made that_ _ **abundantly**_ _clear. I'll interact with the television, and only the television for all I care. I'm just so exhausted of being left inside my capsule._

Stabbing her brush back into the toothbrush holder, Bree took a deep breath. "It's time." She mumbled, touching her lips with her fingers. Feeling that irritating dryness still, she hurriedly dug into the opened drawer and pulled out her strawberry chap-stick. She smeared some of the clear, fruity contents over her mouth. Smacking her lips together, Bree smiled slightly in relief, "Well, at least this chap-stick is still mine!"

''''

Skylar jumped and twisted her body around, swiftly kicking up her right leg. Her foot hit the dummy in front of her, but it only knocked it slightly off balance. She landed on the ground in a crouch, her palms smacking against the floor. Skylar let out another frustrated groan, "Ugh!"

Chase squeezed his eyes shut in aggravation, willing himself to take controlled breaths. The two have been training in mission command for six hours; since after breakfast, and Skylar still couldn't seem to straighten out her leg.

Squeezing the bridge of his nose, Chase mumbled, "And her leg is _still_ not straight."

Chase stepped towards her. "I've seen your kicks before," He shook his head, giving her a bewildered look, "and most of them are even better than my own kicks!" He shot an indirect compliment at her, crossing his arms, "So what's the sitch?"

Skylar narrowed her caramel-colored eyes at him. "Maybe my "sitch"," She used her fingers as invisible air quotes, sneering at him, "is that you haven't let us eat lunch and it's almost five, **Mission Leader**!" She finished, growling.

Chase gaped at her. "I completely forgot about lunch!" He defended himself.

"Yeah, I bet!" Skylar snapped.

He sighed, "Skyla—"

"I'm done!" Skylar cut him off, raising at hand at him to get him to stop talking.

"I'll be… _somewhere else_." She sent him an angry look.

"And don't even think about finding me, or I'll show you how big of a Space Witch I can really be!" Skylar hissed through her teeth, her angry look not subsiding. Then she left mission command through the hyperlift with her super-speed, mumbling her annoyances.

Chase rolled his eyes, smirking, "Bionics can go without eating for two whole days, but apparently Calderian's can't go without eating for six hours." He snickered, "What complete humans."

 _Skylar's not a human though. She's an alien._

Chase's mind reminded him.

 _Then she should act like the non-weakling she claims to be then, shouldn't she._

Chase's eyes turned slightly murderous. It was almost like the more he kept believing Skylar was prioritizing her eating over her training, the angrier he became.

Because _Skylar_ needed to train.

Because _Oliver_ needed to train.

Because _Kaz_ needed to train.

Because **EVERYONE** needed to train!

To Chase, everyone needed to keep training until each team member could honestly say to his face, "When we face Roman and Riker, it will end for them. I don't think it will, and I don't hope that it will. I **KNOW** it will!" If they couldn't say that to him, then their ass better be in Mission Command training.

Chase only hounded Skylar more severely because she had more powers then everyone else. She actually had more powers than all of then combined. That was something Chase had found out about her. There were powers that Skylar still had yet to discover. Chase had done his research on Calderian's. And because she had more powers then them, it was her job to train and master each and every one of them. However, Chase's approach towards Skylar hasn't been very pleasant at all.

In fact, Skylar would say it was quite hurtful. Also, he's been acting a bit intimidating, if she was being honest with herself. And if she didn't whole-heartedly believe that she could protect herself if he ever were to become…god forbid…violent with her, she'd even mumble to herself that his actions scared her sometimes.

Chase definitely hasn't noticed, but he changed throughout those eight months without his sister. He had changed without Bree's calming influence on him, and it wasn't for the better…at all.

It had created an unsettling feeling in Skylar's stomach.

It was a disturbing feeling that has been heightening ever since Bree had lost her bionics.

And it made her incredibly nervous, fore she honestly didn't know what Chase could actually be capable of.

Skylar didn't know _him_.

''''

"Hey!"

Startled, Skylar spun around with her hands balled into fists in front of her. The tuna sandwich that was in her hands lay crumbled on the counter. Seeing as it was just an overly eager Kaz though, Skylar lowered them back to her sides, "What Kaz?" She sighed, trying to pick up her now destroyed sandwich. "What do you want?"

Kaz grinned. "You won't believe who's joining us for dinner tonight?"

Skylar turned towards him with an aggravated look. "If you say you adopted a pet pig, and that's who might be at the table with us, then you should be fairly warned that I'll most-likely kill you!" She threatened, stuffing the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. Swallowing, Skylar finished with a pointed stare, "So I would choose your words wisely, pig-man."

Kaz rolled his eyes, "It's actually Bree," He raised his eyebrows, smirking, "so I wouldn't be so quick to accuse me, Skylar."

Skylar looked astounded. "What..." She trailed off.

Skylar searched his eyes for any sign of dishonesty, which was stupid because why would he lie about this?

Tilting her head, she murmured in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

Kaz stared at the counter for a minute, trying to gather his own thoughts, before searching for her confused eyes, "I'm just as surprised as you are," He admitted, whispering, "but I guess I am."

A tiny grin displayed on Skylar's face. "This is amazing."

Kaz breathed a sigh of relief. "It really is."

Then he broke out laughing because the happiness just overwhelmed him. Kaz laughed so hard that he had to grab onto Skylar's shoulder to support himself "It really is." He said again without thinking, still chuckling.

Skylar joined in herself, hugging Kaz and laughing, as she shared this wonderful news with one of her best friends.

After a while their laughter subsided, but the happiness they felt only seemed to heighten. Kaz pulled away from her, still displaying the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face.

Skylar looked up at him with warm eyes, "I hope this works out for you, Kaz." She smiled. "I know we don't always act like we're the best of friends," Skylar snickered, "but I do love you." She admitted.

Skylar bumped his shoulder with hers, "I want you to find happiness too, you know."

Kaz stepped away from her with a withdrawn look in his brown eyes.

He crossed his arms in defiance. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Skylar raised her eyebrows. "Bree." She stated like it was obvious.

Kaz still seemed unbelievably oblivious. He was so clueless that Skylar wanted to roll her eyes at him. And she probably would've too if she wasn't relishing in complete happiness.

"You obviously have feelings for her." Skylar pressed on. "I can see how strong your feelings are just by looking into your eyes, Kaz." She shook her head at him teasingly, poking his shoulder. "You like her."

Kaz glared at her, smacking her prodding finger. "I don't have feelings for her!"

This time Skylar did roll her eyes, adding a snicker in. "Whatever you say, Kaz."

"I don't have feelings for Bree!" He retorted again.

And again, Skylar waved his denial off. "Like I said, whatever you say, Kaz." She walked away to the living room couch, rolling her eyes while smiling.

Kaz plopped himself down on a stool, pouting. "Like Skylar knows how I feel." Kaz mumbled to himself, scowling.

"I barely even know how I feel."


	4. Chapter 4

The low continuous humming sound became quite apparent after about three minutes of torturing silence. The sound of silverware scraping against ceramic plates could also be heard, and the tapping sounds that sounded off when a glass was put down. Other than those three specific sounds though, the whole dining room was as silent as two mute owls.

Bree, for one, was especially silent though. All she could be seen doing was staring down at her own plate of spaghetti with a type of pretend intensity, as she tried not to focus on the heated glares her brother was shooting her.

Chase just kept shoving forkfuls of spaghetti in his mouth with a sneer, barely swallowing, as he switched between shooting his sister patronizing smirks and disgusted glares. Oliver kept switching between gazing lovingly at Skylar, and staring down at his plate with uneasiness.

And Skylar being too ticked off because of this stupid, unneeded silence kept switching between taking tiny sips of water, as she glared at Chase for being an utter asshole, and kicking Kaz under the table, frustrated by the annoying humming coming from him.

"Kaz," Skylar whispered in an aggravated voice, turning her head towards the uncomfortable brown-haired superhero, "can you please quit it with the humming?" She asked in what had to have been the tenth time.

Kaz looked up at her with embarrassed eyes. "You know I hum when I'm nervous."

Skylar rolled her eyes, letting out an irritated sigh. "This is stupid." She mumbled, flicking her spaghetti with her fork. "I swear," She hissed lowly, "if Chase doesn't take his eyes off Bree, I'm gonna—"

Suddenly, Skylar was interrupted by a chair scraping loudly against the tile floor. It was followed shortly after by Bree's booming voice, "Oh for the love of god, can you please direct your dang eyes somewhere else, Chase!"

A boyish scoff was heard next, which was quickly followed by another chair scraping against the tile floor, "Oh for the love of god," Chase mocked his sister with fiery eyes, sneering at her, "is there a reason you're even down here, Bree?"

 _How dare he ask that? Of course he'd say that though. After all, you're replaced, aren't you? He replaced you! Your own brother replaced you! And now he's trying to stand there acting all innocent, screaming at you like it's your fault that you can't be bionic anymore, as he pretends that he didn't, Bree! Chase obviously wasn't even going to be straight with you? He obviously isn't even planning on telling you! In his mind, as long as you're locked up inside your capsule, he doesn't have to tell you jack! Why would Chase even want you down here with the rest of the team anyways? You're helpless to them now! You're_ _ **USELESS!**_ _And he obviously has that all figured out, as you've been_ _ **replaced**_ _…by your own_ _ **brother**_ _…._

Bree's mind screamed at her.

And the more her mind screamed at her, the harder Bree's shoulders started to shake with unhinged anger. Angry tears pooled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "I…I…you…can't…you…," Bree tried to come up with the correct words to speak, but the unbridled hot rage she was feeling kept making her stumble over her words.

Bree kept stuttering until she finally gained some control over her emotions, slamming her hands down on the table with a growl. Kaz's glass of water even fell over because of the strong rumble the table caused, "I bet you'd like it if I weren't here, wouldn't you?" She screamed at her brother accusingly, trying to hide the sniffles.

Then Bree quickly sent him one last vicious glare before she ran out of the kitchen.

 **It's one of my shortest chapters, probably the shortest, I know. Technically, I wasn't even planning on updating though. I have a huge work load of assignments, but I thought I'd be nice and give you guys a little something:) This chapter is more focused on Bree and Chase. I hope you enjoyed that, Brase fans. Here's the thing. I had gotten such a sweet and surpising review from a new reader, Shadaflorida, and she made me eager to write more! Thank you so much! A special thinks to my forever readers too, Susz and Aliqueen16. They're both my frequent readers and I couldn't appreciate them more! Anyways, until next time my sweet peaches:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Just seconds after Bree's abrupt departure, the team saw their mission leader cast his eyes down towards the floor. It almost seemed like his face held regret over how harsh he acted towards his sister, but then just as quick as the regret had appeared, it seemed to vanish even faster. When he looked back up at them with narrowed eyes, the team begin to question themselves if they even saw a hint of sorrow in him at all, or if was all just a flicker of their wishful imagination.

Chase then stared at his team with stormy black eyes, "Kaz and Oliver," He pointed towards the two guy superheroes first, "if I hear that you two have even started another game of Topple the Tower tonight," He threatened with an aggravated stare, "I'll make sure that you guys wish you were training like you were supposed to!"

Kaz could only stare at their mission leader with slightly nervous eyes. Oliver was just utterly surprised because he and Kaz haven't really interacted with Chase much lately to train. The two have instead been training more with each other, which was something that Chase obviously didn't know. He and Kaz have been working on a secret project together that involved just the two of them for months now. Sure, Chase might have caught them playing Topple the Tower this afternoon, but that was actually the first time they had played in months.

Confused, Oliver glanced over at Skylar, and when he saw a look of what appeared to be normality and annoyance in her eyes, his whole body tensed up in anger.

 _Now Skylar has been training with Chase a whole lot these past few months. I swear if this is how he's been treating my girl, I'll…I'll…I'll get him where it hurts. I don't care if he's the mission leader! Mission leader or not, he better not be thinking he can treat my sweet and brave alien girl like this!_.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, but Chase obviously didn't notice, or he just didn't care, because he continued on shouting out demands. "I gave you guys all an order," The louder Chase spoke, the harder it was for Oliver to rein in his anger, "and I, mission leader and all, expected you guys to listen!"

Oliver could even feel his fists tightening under the table. He tried closing his eyes as he took deep breaths to keep his emotions in check, but Chase just made it harder by continuing to address them. After a few more seconds though, Chase quieted down and Oliver began to feel his muscles loosen.

It didn't last long, however, because Chase soon after stated one word that made Oliver's eyes fly open. He stated the one word that made even the muscles in Oliver's feet start to tighten.

"And you Skylar,"

Oliver glared intensely up at Chase. He was basically telling him without words that he ought to choose his next words wisely or else. And it wasn't like Chase didn't notice Oliver's severe glare either. He definitely did.

Oliver was now standing up in his chair, so Chase would have to be incredibly oblivious not to notice that he was swimming in dangerous waters. It didn't matter though. The anger he was feeling at the hands of Bree made him want to take it out on anyone that would act weak enough to let him. It was easy to take his frustration out on Skylar. He wasn't thinking about what Oliver would do to him afterwards. In fact, Chase wasn't thinking at all.

Glaring at the alien girl, Chase spit out without any hesitance, "my worst mistake was getting your pathetic alien powers back!"

And before Chase could even catch the hurtful look on Skylar's face that he knew without a doubt would be there, he felt a body crash into him. Then before he could even react, one incredibly hard punch to his face followed shortly after. Oliver's tightened jaw above him was the last thing he saw before he plunged into an ironic darkness.

''''

Kaz and Oliver were lying down on their separate beds later that night, just aimlessly thinking, as the two stared at the wall in front of them.

Neither of them wanted to bring up the subject of Oliver knocking Chase unconscious. For one, Oliver couldn't believe he did such a horrid thing, even if it was to defend the girl he was so in love with. And for another, Kaz still couldn't quite process that his best friend even managed to knock someone unconscious in the first place. It was completely unfathomable to him. It wasn't like he thought his best friend was weak. Ok so maybe the thought occurred to him quite a few times, but it's just because Oliver has always been to gentle.

"I wonder what the weather is going to be like tomorrow." Kaz broke the silence with a melancholy murmur. "Maybe cold, maybe hot, or maybe it might even rain." He whispered, his words wandering with no purpose. Then chuckling to ease the tension, he stated, "Bud, we haven't jumped in rain puddles in a while."

Oliver sent his best friend an amused eye roll in the dark. "Kaz, we haven't done that since we were like…eight." He responded.

Then his eyebrows rose in recognition.

Smirking, Oliver continued, "Actually, I haven't done it since I was eight but if I recall," He paused, snickering, "you jumped in a few puddles just last week!"

"Yeah, and you missed out on a good time too!" Kaz snapped. "I'll have you know that those water puddles were glorious!" Turning his head around on his pillow, Kaz pouted again, mumbling in a snotty-like voice. "I mean not that you deserve to know."

Oliver should've been a tad bit annoyed. Kaz was once again being childish after all. He was making goofy comments, and just acting in all the ways that past Oliver would've rolled his eyes at. So yeah, he was surprised to feel that he wasn't annoyed at all. Most of all though, Oliver was surprised to feel a hint of relief.

Hearing Kaz make childish comments like he hasn't changed at all was relieving to him.

Oliver cracked a smile. "I'm sure I missed out on it all, bud."

Deep down inside though, Oliver knew it was only a sense of false security because he knew that Kaz had changed. He knew Kaz had changed because he, too, felt himself changing from the person he was to a person he had no idea he could become. However, even if Kaz was purposely shooting out these childish comments to ease the tension, as Oliver had a huge feeling Kaz was doing, he felt solace. It was comfortable. It reminded him that even though he and Kaz had undeniably changed, the two best friends had changed together.

It wasn't like Oliver could deny that Kaz had changed either. Sure, he was still sometimes very irresponsible and incredibly goofy at the wrong times, but his best friend had this seriousness about him now. It was a type of seriousness that Kaz had never carried within him before. Over the past couple months, Oliver had even started to notice that Kaz was beginning to show some kind of hard exterior about him. It scared Oliver a bit because his best friend has always been so light-hearted and goofy, but now… Kaz had changed.

Kaz had changed because of what happened to Mighty Med.

Kaz had changed because of what happened to Horace, Alan, and the rest of their dear friends.

Kaz had changed because something had forced him to jump on a different path. And as much as Oliver wanted to deny the truth to protect his image, he had unknowingly changed too.

The most ironic thing though was that he found himself trying to remember what his image even was….and that was a downright terrifying thought for anyone.

Oliver had jumped on that same path as Kaz.

Oliver had jumped on that path at the same time even.

Becoming superheroes was supposed to be the light coming from the other side of their dark tunnel. That's how it was always assumed, but the two guys, especially Oliver, had no idea that the light could be that of an upcoming freight train that would just end up running the two best friends over.

What did these two teenage guys get themselves into?

Was it too late to get out of it?

Did they even want too?

How deep were these two in?

What would it take to get out of the huge hole these two guys dug for themselves?

And who would push them back in?

 **Finally some good Ol' Kaziver. Lol Anyways, so we have looked into Bree's mind, Chase's, Kaz's (I Destroy Everything! You're still a hero!), a little bit of Skylar's but not nearly enough, and now Oliver's. Wow! Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote the end the way I did for a reason. Oliver and Kaz both entered the Superhero World as two naïve teenagers. They had no idea what to expect at all. All the two knew was that they loved comics and superheroes. They knew they wanted to one day become superheroes themselves. That's always been their wish. As I said in the chapter, it's always been "the light coming from the other side of the tunnel", but they no idea that becoming superheroes could potentially ruin who they were. Think about that guys! It's a good life lesson. Maybe not the whole superhero part, obviously, but the whole, "you shouldn't wish to be someone you aren't" is! :) I'm not saying I don't love Kaz and Oliver as superheroes. I mean of course I do. I'm just saying that the two boys had no idea what the term "superheroes" really meant before now. And to be honest, the two guys are still struggling. Anyways, until next time! See ya! :)**


End file.
